Always on my mind
by NefilimEstupido
Summary: Un año y medio después de la separación, Magnus no puede superar a Alec y este parece haber encontrado el amor en otra persona. ¿Podrán recuperar su relación o están destinados a vivir con otras personas?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a la perfecta Cassandra Clare. Yo solo puse una idea y un poco de tiempo para escribirlo :3

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde aquel día en City Hall. Magnus ya se había replanteado muchas veces el hecho de ir a hablar con Alec, pero cuando pasados unos meses este dejó de llamarlo varias veces al día, pensó que quizá las cosas entre ellos ya no tenían arreglo. Primero pensó que tal vez su familia lo había convencido de que se olvide de ese subterráneo, diciéndole que no era bueno para él, o que lo olvidase de una vez, pero el brujo conocía muy bien a Alec como para saber que no podría olvidarse de todo lo que habían pasado de un día para otro, tal como él tampoco podía.

Aunque nunca había creído que podría ser posible, desde ese día no había vuelto a besar a nadie, y ni hablar de acostarse con otra persona. Pasados unos meses, intentó volver a hacer fiestas, volver a ser como antes, pero no le fue posible. Se sentía vacío, sentía que le faltaba algo. Y en realidad, así era: le faltaba el hermoso nefilim de ojos azules que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Nunca había pasado por una situación así, y no sabía cómo hacerle frente; ni siquiera había sido capaz de deshacerse de todas las fotografías que tenía con el muchacho.

Un día, viendo las fotos de su viaje juntos, se había puesto a pensar que tal vez el comportamiento de Alec tenía una explicación, que se había dejado llevar al decirle que no quería volver a verlo nunca. Tal vez había exagerado.

Probablemente ser un chico nefilim gay de dieciocho años con un novio inmortal de casi ochocientos con un pasado amoroso que superaba la milésima no era fácil. Sabiendo todo lo que sabía del pasado de Magnus, y el hecho de su inmortalidad, podría haberle llevado a algunas medidas desesperadas. Además, conocía muy bien las capacidades de Camille para manipular a las personas, y Alec no era exactamente una persona poco influenciable. Pero nunca podría haberse llegado siquiera a imaginar lo que vio esa tarde mientras pasaba por las puertas del Instituto.

* * *

Buenooo volví con Malec :3  
Dejen un review si quieren que lo siga, porque si nadie da señales de que le guste no gastaré mi tiempo en seguir escribiéndolo (:  
Gracias por leer c:


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! Volví con el primer capítulo. Lamento haber tardado, pero estoy con el final de las clases y tengo muchos exámenes últimamente. Pero prometo actualizar mucho más rápido cuando esté de vacaciones, dentro de una semana. En fin, este es el primer capítulo. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero es lo mejor que salió. Sé que el argumento está bastante usado, pero sin embargo yo quería escribir algo así y simplemente lo hice. Gracias por los reviews (:

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, yo solo agregué un poco de imaginación.**

* * *

El día estaba lluvioso, pero eso no le impedía a Magnus ir a dar un pequeño paseo. De vez en cuando tenía esa necesidad de salir, y unas cuantas gotas de agua no iban a arruinar su plan.

Caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo, hasta que se encontró en la puerta del Instituto, que no le traía precisamente buenos recuerdos. Refunfuñando, pasó de largo y giró en la esquina para dirigirse al parque, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

En una esquina de la calle, Alec estaba hablando con un muchacho que parecía tener su misma edad. Podría reconocerlo a metros de distancia. Volver a encontrarlo le traía recuerdos, y no era algo con lo que quería lidiar en ese momento, pero había algo en la forma en que su ex novio charlaba, de una forma completamente despreocupada y con una sonrisa en el rostro, que hizo que el brujo utilizara su magia para acercarse más sin ser visto.

—Entonces… ¿nunca me presentarás a tus padres? —preguntó el muchacho. El rostro de Alec se puso serio de repente.

—Lo lamento, Jason, pero creo que debemos esperar un poco. Es decir, tal vez mis padres crean que es demasiado pronto.

¿Presentarlo a sus padres? ¿Qué significaba eso? Su primer impulso fue quitar la magia que lo hacía invisible para los ojos de los nefilim y exigir respuestas por parte de Alec, pero sabía que eso solo traería problemas y, además, ellos ya no eran nada. Pero, ¿tan rápido había olvidado Alec su relación? No era por nada pero, vamos, había sido su primera relación, su primer beso, su primera vez. Esas cosas no se olvidan de un día para otro.

Lo que más cabreaba a Magnus era el simple hecho de que estaban en la misma situación que habían estado ellos cuando comenzaron a salir. Las eternas peleas con el brujo sobre si era conveniente o no salir del armario y dar a conocer su relación, o dejarlo en secreto.

Jason resopló.

—Está bien. Pero no podemos seguir así para siempre. Algún día tendrás que contárselos.

Jason era rubio, con unos ojos intensamente verdes. Era un poco más bajo que Alec, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de runas, lo que daba a entender que también era cazador de sombras. Tenía facciones angulosas y Magnus tuvo que admitir que era muy guapo.

—Debo irme. Nos vemos luego —saludó Jason, y le dio un rápido beso a Alec. En la boca.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El brujo dio media vuelta y volvió rápidamente a su departamento. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta tan fuerte que despertó a Presidente Miau, que descansaba en el alféizar de la ventana. Este le dedico un maullido de frustración y se levantó para exigir comida a su amo.

— ¡No estoy de humor ahora! —gritó Magnus y siguió de largo hasta su habitación.

Se encerró en su cuarto como un niño pequeño -a pesar de tener casi ochocientos años- y una millonésima de preguntas comenzaron a atacarlo. ¿Por qué Alec estaba con otra persona? ¿Tan poco había significado su relación con Magnus? ¿Era tan fácil de olvidar todo lo que habían pasado? Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar todas las incógnitas y se recostó en la cama. Se durmió casi al instante.

Abrió los ojos y cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta que ya era un nuevo día. Había soñado con Alec, como muchas veces, pero esta vez el sueño había sido invadido por otro nefilim rubio de ojos verdes que estaba empeñado en quitarle a su novio.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una buena ducha caliente para despejar las ideas y relajarse. Llenó la bañera con un chasquido de sus dedos y se sumergió en la paz y tranquilidad que le aportaba el baño. Cuando se terminó el agua caliente, salió y se seco y cambió sin magia, así estaría ocupado por lo menos cinco minutos en otra cosa y evitaría que comenzara a pensar. Pero inevitablemente el momento llegó.

Estaba en su sofá, con una taza de café en la mano y el televisor prendido con un programa mundano que todavía no entendía de que trataba. Inesperadamente, apareció en la pantalla la figura de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, caminando tomados de la mano. Lo invadió una sensación que no puedo explicar, y apagó el televisor rápidamente. Hacía un tiempo, soñaba con un mundo en el que pudiera ir a un lugar público y tomar a Alec de la mano. Y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, esa felicidad se había extinguido casi tan rápido como había llegado, dejando un vacío en su lugar.

Lo invadieron los recuerdos y no pudo evitar deprimirse por saber que tal vez ya nunca tendrían oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de pensar que Alec seguiría su vida con otra persona mientras él miraba desde afuera como envejecían y eran felices juntos, algo que Magnus nunca podría darle. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la falta del nefilim en su vida le dolía. Y mucho. No sabía cómo había podido encariñarse tanto en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero estaba seguro de que nunca podría olvidarlo. Se levantó de un salto, tomó sus llaves y salió al exterior decidido a alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes de su cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar y llegó hasta el parque más cercano a su departamento. Se sentó en un banco y disfrutó del aire fresco y la naturaleza. Había pasado menos de cinco minutos, cuando una voz muy conocida lo arrebató de su tranquilidad.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Alec, que estaba parado frente a él, y a Jason venía caminando unos pocos metros más atrás, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban.

— ¿Magnus? —preguntó el muchacho, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules.

Antes de que el brujo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para contestar, Jason ya se encontraba junto a ellos.

—Hola —saludó el chico. Cuando vio como Alec lo observaba, puso una cara que evidenciaba a la distancia que estaba comenzando a preguntarse porque lo miraba de esa manera.

Magnus se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo que había quedado impregnado en el puño de su camiseta, intentando fingir indiferencia.

—Hola —contestó secamente. Alec seguía sin hablar y todavía no le había quitado la vista de encima.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Alec movió la cabeza, saliendo de su trance, y comenzó a tartamudear.

—Hmm… sí, nosotros… eh…

Magnus pensó varios comentarios hirientes e incómodos para hacer, pero no los manifestó porque no quería que Alec tuviera problemas graves con su… novio… por su culpa.

No dijo nada y esperó que Alec terminara de hablar.

—Sí. Lo conozco.

Silencio incómodo.

—Bueno… ¿no vas a presentarme a tu novio? —preguntó Magnus, a pesar de que ya sabía el nombre del otro nefilim. Le dolían esas palabras, pero quería saber si Alec admitía (o no), frente a él que ya tenía otra pareja.

—Hmm… claro… Magnus Bane, Jason Morrison. Magnus era mi… hmm…

—Ex novio —aclaró el brujo.

Alec abrió los ojos y miró a Jason, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Espera un segundo… ¿estuviste saliendo con el gran brujo de Brooklyn?

Alec asintió y miró al suelo. Magnus se sentía mal por haber dicho eso en frente de su nueva pareja, pero tenía que saberlo. Si Alec no se lo contaba, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Jason, que parecía dolido—. Me habías dicho que nunca habías tenido nada serio con nadie antes de mi… me mentiste.

Y dicho esto, se fue caminando rápidamente hacia la calle. Alec levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos llenos de furia sobre los ojos de gato del brujo, que nunca había visto al muchacho con esa mirada. Se arrepintió de haber salido de su departamento. El nefilim de ojos azules se dio la vuelta, refunfuñando algo que Magnus no alcanzó a escuchar, y salió en busca de su novio.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si tienen alguna recomendación o algo las escucharé con gusto, las críticas sirven para mejorar c:  
Reviews para seguir! (:


	3. Chapter 2

Hola! Volví, un poco tarde, sí, lo admito, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Sé que este chapter es MUCHO más corto que el anterior, y que debería ser más largo, pero en realidad hace mucho tiempo que no tenía inspiración y decidí subir esto (a pesar de que es poco) antes de no subir nada. Gracias por los reviews, y perdón otra vez porque es muy corto. Espero que lo disfruten (:

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos, sino de Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Si lo que quería era recuperar a Alec, claramente había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, pensó Magnus mientras volvía a su departamento. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, primero en forma de llovizna y luego en una torrencial tormenta mientras el brujo caminaba por las calles de Brooklyn. No le importaba el agua, que comenzaba a pegarle la ropa al cuerpo y a resbalar por su cara, semejando lágrimas. Lo único que quería era estar solo, reflexionar acerca de sí mismo, de Alec, de todo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento, la señora Anderson, su vecina, que salía a sacar la basura, lo saludó con una mano. Respondió al saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Era una buena mujer. A pesar de todas las veces que había visto que llegaba con Alec en la mitad de una serie de besos, o que probablemente escuchaba los sonidos que provenían de su departamento por las noches, siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa. Giró la llave en la cerradura, y Presidente Miau lo recibió y se sentó en el rincón en el que siempre se quedaba cuando esperaba comida. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y un plato de comida para gatos apareció delante del animal, que comenzó a comer inmediatamente. El brujo se sentó en el sofá, y con un poco de ayuda de su querida magia una taza de café humeante apareció justo delante de él. Debía reflexionar un poco sobre que debía hacer a partir de ese momento. No creía posible recuperar a Alec, ya que, en un principio, él mismo había sido quien había cortado la relación. No podía culparlo por encontrar una nueva pareja. Pero no sabía por qué le costaba tanto seguir con su vida, olvidarse de él. Había pasado un año y medio, y eso era tiempo suficiente para superarlo. Alec evidentemente había podido hacerlo, pero Magnus no creía que lo hubiera olvidado del todo, si lo hubiese hecho, no habría ido a hablar con él en el parque, ni se había quedado mudo al verlo. Realmente no sabía que pensar, y el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó refunfuñando y fue a abrir, pensando que tal vez sería la señora Anderson que iba a pedirle un favor, o simplemente alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar. Pero nunca esperó abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Alec parado en el umbral, empapado por la lluvia, con los ojos brillando de furia.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios le dijiste a Jason que habíamos estado saliendo? —rugió el muchacho, entrando al departamento sin percatarse de la mirada de estupefacción que había en el rostro de Magnus, que reaccionó rápidamente al ver que le habían hecho una pregunta.

— No es mi culpa si le mientes a tu novio, se supone que ya debería saberlo si está saliendo contigo. Aunque coincido que saber que tu actual novio estuvo con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn debe ser un poco chocante.

Magnus trataba de sonar desinteresado, pero la realidad era que la llegada de Alec lo había tomado por sorpresa y realmente no se había imaginado que su comentario hubiera podido influir tanto en su relación. Alec bufó, cerró la puerta y se quedó junto a ella. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero realmente estaba enfadado.

— No estoy de humor para bromas. Solo quería venir a decirte que, como ya sabes, estoy saliendo con Jason y me gustaría que no interfirieras.

— ¿Yo, interferir? —tenía que estar bromeando— Si mal no recuerdo, yo estaba sentado en el parque y fuiste TÚ quien vino a hablarme.

— Sabes a que me refiero. Todavía siento cosas por ti, y es por eso que no me hace bien verte a ti mientras estoy con él.

Alec se cruzó de brazos, y Magnus pudo notar la runa de sin miedo dibujada en su brazo. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Alec nunca aparecería de la nada en su departamento y le diría todas estas cosas, no era su forma de actuar. Pero evidentemente la runa lo ayudaba bastante.

— Así que todavía sientes cosas por mi… ¿eso significa que estás usando a Jason para olvidarme? No es muy considerado de tu parte, Alexander.

— Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas Alexander, así me llaman mis padres. Y sí quiero a Jason —eso fue como una puñalada en el pecho para el brujo— pero también te quiero a ti. Y estoy haciendo exactamente lo que tú me dijiste. Cuando comenzamos a salir y yo sentía cosas por Jace, me dijiste que solo tenía dos opciones: o esperar toda la vida por un amor no correspondido, o volver a enamorarme. Y eso estoy haciendo ahora: enamorándome otra vez, para poder olvidarte a ti. Porque después de un año y medio no creo que las cosas entre nosotros puedan volver a ser como antes, y no voy a esperar toda la vida por algo que tal vez jamás vuelva a suceder.

Eso era lo que Magnus no quería escuchar. Alec estaba terminando definitivamente su relación, ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad de estar juntos. Suspiró, y abrió la puerta con un chasquido de sus dedos.

— Alec, vete por favor. Creo que las cosas ya están claras. Te prometo… te prometo que jamás volverás a verme. Podrás seguir tu vida con Jason o con quién demonios quieras, y yo intentaré olvidarte, aunque no creo que me sea posible con una de las mejores personas que conocí en ochocientos años de vida. Vamos, sal de mi departamento.

Alec parpadeó sorprendido, pero se dio vuelta sin decir nada y salió del departamento hacia la tormenta que se desataba afuera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero también poder actualizar pronto. Dejen sus reviews y digan que les pareció, si necesito mejorar en algo, o lo que sea. Gracias por leer! (:

PD: Otra vez perdón por la extensión :c el próximo será más largo, lo prometo.


End file.
